The Chest filled with memories
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Il reposa les ciseaux à côté de lui sur la couverture et regarda la boîte. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, et de toute façon, il n'en avait aucune envie.


**Two ou Three-shot, à voir encore %D ; centré sur Nagumo Haruya, se situe après la Saison 3 de IE**

**C'est un petit cadeau pour _Monkey S. Northern_, parce que c'était son anniv', et je suis un peu à la bourre et le truc est même pas fini donc bon %D Mais je voulais lui faire un petit truc et j'avais ça de commencé, alors je me suis dit, "bon, pourquoi pas essayer d'avancer et lui en faire cadeau ? 8D ". Donc _Joyeux Anniversaire_ ma vieille 8D La suite le plus rapidement que je peux %D **

* * *

**_The Chest filled with memories_**

**_Première Partie_**

* * *

Haruya était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. L'orphelinat était presque vide, la majorité des enfants ayant décidé de passer la journée dehors. Il neigeait et tous voulaient aller jouer dans la neige. Pas lui ce n'était pas vraiment son temps préféré. Il espérait que l'hiver se termine rapidement. Le froid, la neige, c'était tout sauf son élément. Il aimait la chaleur, le soleil, le ciel d'un bleu si pur qu'on y croyait à peine ! Malheureusement, le mois de Février était toujours un mois froid et souvent enneigé. Cela arrangeait les couples, ceci dit. Passer la Saint Valentin, cette fête si connue du 14 Février, sous la neige portait chance, à ce qu'il paraissait. Il n'y croyait pas trop, lui. Mais les coutumes de ce genre étaient si nombreuses qu'on y faisait plus vraiment attention et que l'on les prenait pour rajouter un peu de fantaisie à ces mornes journées d'hiver.

Il se releva et observa sa chambre. C'était un véritable désordre ranger n'était pas son fort non plus. Son regard tomba sur son armoire. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas que ses vêtements, mais il ignorait en réalité ce qu'elle contenait en plus. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de regarder. L'ennui l'accablant depuis déjà un moment, il songea que jeter un coup d'œil ne lui ferait pas de mal, et peut-être même trouverait-il quelque chose d'intéressant. C'est ainsi qu'il se leva et alla ouvrir l'armoire en bois. Il tomba évidemment d'abord nez à nez avec ses vêtements, qu'il repoussa du dos de la main. Il aperçut une boîte en carton au bas du placard. Elle semblait plutôt âgée et légèrement abîmée. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait ici.

Il la prit et revint vers son lit. Il constata qu'elle pesait tout de même assez lourd et cela attisa sa curiosité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir pour être aussi lourde ? Il passa sa main sur le haut du carton. Le ruban adhésif était aussi âgé que la boîte, mais il la gardait toujours aussi bien fermé. Personne ne l'avait donc ouverte. Il se demanda s'il était judicieux de l'ouvrir. Après tout, si personne ne l'avait encore fait, c'était peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas. Mais Haruya étant Haruya, la curiosité prit le pas sur la prudence. Au pire, se dit-il, il irait voir Hitomiko s'il y avait un problème.

Il alla prendre des ciseaux sur son bureau et revint vers la boîte pour découper le ruban adhésif. Il exécuta ses gestes doucement, comme s'il avait peur de casser quelque chose dans le carton. Il reposa ses ciseaux à côté de lui sur la couverture et regarda la boîte. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, et de toute façon, il n'en avait aucune envie.

Il sépara les deux pans du carton. Il fut d'abord surpris de voir la diversité du contenu. Puis son regard fut attiré par un album assez grand et qui paraissait plutôt neuf, contrastant avec le reste des objets. Il le prit et l'observa.

C'était un album photo aux couleurs rouges et dorées sur lequel était écrit en lettres cursives joliment courbées l'expression « _Harugakita!_ », soit « le Printemps est arrivé ». Il trouva que cela faisait enfantin et supposa que l'album serait rempli de clichés printaniers. Il songea un instant à ne pas l'ouvrir, mais quelque chose en lui lui soufflait de regarder. Il finit par l'ouvrir et resta figé dès la première photographie.

C'était une femme de toute beauté, aux yeux vert émeraude étincelants et au doux sourire finement mis en valeur par un rouge à lèvre rosé. Elle regardait le photographe avec visage si paisible qu'on oubliait le décor derrière elle et qu'on ne voyait plus qu'elle. Ses longs cheveux d'une couleur ardente, un rouge passionné, lui retombaient sur les épaules dans des boucles gracieuses et encadraient son minois si raffiné. Si on devait mettre une photographie à côté de la définition de la beauté, Haruya songea que c'était celle-ci qu'il aurait fallu mettre. La chaîne d'or qu'elle portait tenait un pendentif en forme de flamme juste au-dessus de sa poitrine mise en valeur par un léger décolleté très chaste. Elle semblait incarnait la pureté elle-même. Sous la photo, il remarqua à nouveau l'écriture cursive, cette fois utilisée pour écrire le nom de la demoiselle. _Hanae_. Le prénom lui sembla familier, comme s'il l'avait entendu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Dans tous les cas, le prénom de la jeune femme lui allait à merveille. Quelle que soit l'origine réelle du prénom, chacune des significations lui correspondait sans problème.

Parvenant difficilement à s'arracher à l'observation de la première photo, son regard alla sur la droite, vers la seconde photo. Il s'agissait cette fois d'un homme plutôt grand, bien bâti sans pour autant l'être trop. Il était élégant et inspirait la confiance dès qu'on le voyait. Son regard, surtout, montrait à quel point il était confiant et respirerait la belle vie. Des yeux dorés joueurs et amusés, fixant le photographe avec malice. Reconnaissant le décor en fond, il devina que c'était la jeune femme qui avait pris la photo, et l'homme le cliché de celle-ci. Ses yeux d'or s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec l'océan de blé qu'étaient ses cheveux mi-longs. Il portait une chemise rouge à carreaux blancs qui mettait sa carrure en valeur sans pour autant l'exagérait. Le nom apposé au bas du cliché sembla à nouveau familier à Haruya. _Kazuto_.

Le rouquin tourna la page et observa ainsi chaque photographie qui tapissait les pages épaisses de l'album. Celui-ci semblait décrire la vie d'Hanae et Kazuto depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à quelques années plus tard. Plus les pages défilaient, plus Haruya prenait conscience de qui étaient ces deux jeunes adultes. Ses réflexions atteignirent leur apogée avec une photo, en particulier. Après plusieurs photographies, s'étalant sur neuf mois, où le ventre de la jeune femme s'arrondissait, arriva le cliché post-natal. Un tout petit nourrisson aux mèches de sa mère et aux yeux encore fermés, mais que le rouquin devina d'avance être dorés. Hanae le tenait contre elle, aimante et plus heureuse que jamais elle ne l'avait paru sur les autres photographies, bien que plus fatiguée.

Haruya ne sut pas vraiment à quel moment les larmes s'étaient formées dans ses yeux, ni quand elles avaient commencé à couler. Mais ce qui l'importait était la photographie, et le texte situé dessous. « _Notre soleil est arrivé, et juste pour le printemps !_ ».

Il restait encore quelques pages à l'album, mais il fallut à Haruya un moment pour réussir à rassembler assez de forces pour tourner les dernières pages. Comme il l'avait deviné, l'enfant avait des yeux d'or, comme ceux de son père. Il se vit ainsi grandir petit à petit, aux côtés de ses parents. Il n'avait pas essayé d'arrêter ses larmes il savait de toutes manières que c'était inutile d'essayer. Elles couleraient dans tous les cas. La dernière photographie de l'album l'acheva. Il laissa tomber l'album qui atterrit au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Sur le cliché, on pouvait voir ses parents, en larmes. Sa mère avait un foulard autour de la tête couvrant ses cheveux de feu. Elle le serrait fort contre elle, comme si elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Mais Haruya reconnaissait le décor. C'était ce qu'il pouvait voir chaque fois qu'il sortait de l'orphelinat. Le dernier cliché datait de ses deux ans. Juste avant que ses parents ne le confient au Sun Garden.

Il resta un long moment comme ça, replié sur lui-même et pleurant. Il ne se souvenait plus de tous ces moment-là, il était trop jeune à l'époque. Mais toutes ses photographies avaient fait monter en lui une tristesse certaine qu'il comprenait au fond parfaitement.

Quand il se calma enfin, il regarda le carton. Il ramassa l'album et le posa sur le lit, avant de retourner fouiller dans la boîte. Il y trouva plusieurs objets, passant de jouets d'enfants qu'il avait vu sur les clichés à bijoux ayant appartenu à ses parents, sans oublier quelques livres d'enfants. Ses parents lui avaient laissé de nombreuses choses auxquels ils tenaient tous les trois.

Vint alors à l'esprit du rouquin une question fatidique. Si ses parents avaient tout fait pour qu'il soit heureux ici, et si comme les photos le montraient, ils avaient tous trois vécu une vie des plus harmonieuses… Pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonné ? Il devait bien y avoir une raison, une vraie raison bien valable, au fait qu'ils l'abandonnent après tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant plus que la séparation paraissait les avoir blessé autant l'un que l'autre. Cela lui sembla absurde, tout à coup. Il devait y avoir une raison à tout cela. Et il la trouverait. Et qui de mieux placé pour lui expliquer, qu'Hitomiko ?

Haruya chercha encore un peu dans le carton, notamment dans les bijoux. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait l'intuition qu'il y trouverait le collier de la première photographie de l'album. Et il finit par le trouver, bien rangé dans son écrin noir. Il le prit et l'enfila. Certes, il faisait plutôt féminin mais peu lui importait. Il avait appartenu à sa mère et la flamme était ce qui le caractérisait le mieux.

Il rangea rapidement, mais soigneusement, les différents souvenirs de ses parents. Puis il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il ne courut pas dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat, mais n'en fut pas loin. Hiroto le vit passer à tout allure et fut intrigué par l'empressement du rouquin, mais il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus quand Nagumo était pressé, c'était que la situation était sérieuse.

Le garçon aux yeux d'or arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Hitomiko. Il hésita un moment avant de toquer, n'étant pas sûr qu'elle fût seule ce jour-là. Il se risqua tout de même à toquer. Hitomiko lui ouvrit assez vite et il devina qu'elle passait la journée seule. Dans un sens, il trouva cela triste, même si cela l'arrangeait.

« Nagumo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il la regarda avec détermination. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre mais finit par lui demander tout de même :

« Je veux savoir pourquoi mes parents m'ont abandonné. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Il était rare que les enfants du Sun Garden demande la raison de leur présence ici. La plupart s'en fichaient car ils ne se souvenaient pas de leurs parents. Certains la connaissaient déjà, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de morts. Mais elle pensait qu'Haruya faisait partie de la première catégorie, ceux qui s'en moquaient. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, l'adolescent continua.

« J'ai trouvé le carton, dans mon armoire. Avec l'album que mes parents m'ont laissé. Et j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je vois pas ce qui aurait pu les pousser à m'abandonner alors qu'on semblait vivre heureux. Je veux comprendre.

- Nagumo… »

Elle le fit entrer dans sa chambre et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle s'y assit à son tour, pensive. Comment expliquer à un adolescent les raisons de son abandon ? C'était un rôle auquel elle ne s'était jamais prêtée avant, et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir s'y prêter.

« Quand… tes parents t'ont amené, je n'ai pas très bien compris non plus pourquoi ils le faisaient au début. Ils avaient un grand sourire et te regardaient avec des yeux tellement remplis d'amour, que je ne voyais pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. En nous voyant arriver, mon père et moi, ils se sont regardés et se sont mis à pleurer. Ils nous ont demandé de prendre une photo, avant même de se présenter ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Bien qu'abasourdie, j'ai pris la photo et ils l'ont tout de suite rajoutée à l'album pour enfin fermer la boîte qu'ils avaient apporté. Ta mère t'a tendu vers moi avec beaucoup de regrets, pendant que ton père expliquait ce qui les avait fait venir ici. Ta… Ta mère était malade. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'elle tienne l'année. Sa seule chance, c'était un hôpital en Thaïlande. Le plus réputé au monde. Mais ils ne voulaient pas te faire voyager aussi jeune. Surtout si au final, ta mère n'avait pas survécu. Elle-même a reconnu qu'elle aurait dû mal à accepter le fait qu'elle laisserait un enfant sans avoir pu lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

- Mais… Elle est… morte ?

- Je t'avouerai que nous n'en avons aucune idée. On n'a plus eu de nouvelles depuis. On ne sait même pas ce qu'est devenu ton père, s'il est revenu au Japon ou pas. »

Haruya regarda vers le sol. Il comprenait leur motivation à ne pas l'amener avec eux en Thaïlande ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est que personne n'ait plus eu de nouvelles. Ses parents semblaient si aimants sur les photographies, et Hitomiko avait eu la même impression le jour où ils étaient venus. Alors pourquoi ?

Il remercia Hitomiko, qui dans un sens l'avait grandement aidé. Au moins, il savait la raison pour laquelle il avait été laissé ici. Maintenant, restait la question de savoir pourquoi ils n'étaient jamais revenus. Même si sa mère était décédée, son père ne l'aurait sans doute pas abandonné pour de bon du moins, il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à abandonner qui que ce soit. Sur chacune des photographies, il avait toujours cet air confiant, assuré, et donnait l'impression qu'on pouvait compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive.

Il prendrait le temps que cela prendrait, mais il retrouverait ses parents. Mais pour ça, il devrait faire beaucoup de recherches. Et c'était tout sauf sa tasse de thé. Mais il ferait l'effort. Il voulait vraiment les retrouver.

« Hitomiko, je… pourrais voir le dossier de mon admission à l'orphelinat ?

- Je te le chercherai, promis. Je te l'apporterai demain, si ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, c'est même génial, merci ! »

Il lui sourit et la laissa. Il décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air, quitte à se trouver forcé de jouer dans la neige avec les autres. Sur le chemin vers l'extérieur de l'orphelinat, il croisa un homme plutôt grand, aux cheveux violets et aux yeux sombres se diriger calmement vers la chambre de la jeune adulte. Même s'il n'eut pas le temps de reconnaitre l'homme, il devina tout de même qu'il s'agissait sans doute du Valentin d'Hitomiko et songea qu'il était parti juste à temps.


End file.
